News: November 2008
Order of the Jedi Canada Master Zen and Master Akira are looking for any Jedi who live in Canada to join their group in an effort to have Canada recognize Jedi as a spiritual path. Below is a url to the group. The second link is one of the virtual faces for the Order of the Jedi Canada on Facebook. Order of the Jedi Canada Facebook: Order of the Jedi Canada :--Trepe 04:45, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Zeitgeist & The Venus Project Zeitgeist is an original movie released via the internet and is free to download. You can purchase the videos on DVD and the money goes towards forwarding The Venus Project's agenda. Zeitgeist illustrates the fundamental problem, with facts and quotes from the proverbial horse's mouth, that our society has. Monetarism is all that we have known and it is represented in the old models of Capitalism, Communism, and Fascism; And, this has failed us repeatedly. The Venus project is an effort to realize a better way through technology. As a Jedi we know that the fundamental problem is ourselves and how we think. The change may take time and nothing is perfect. Yet with a resource based society we can begin to realize our full potential. Change to a resource based economy calls for us to boycott the Federal Reserve Bank. A boycott of Citibank, JP Morgan, Chase, & Bank of America will give notice to the Powers-That-Be that the world is changing. The notice shall be they will either help us change, or be cast aside. There is a need to boycott the television news networks. They distort and magnify in order to fool you into believing in a false reality. Use and support Internet service resources, and get off the grid. Use public transportation, and support new sources of energy. Transform your home, and property, to be self-sustainable. This change may take time, and we need everyone to use the monetary system as it exists to change to a resource based economy. Trying to fight against the monetary system will only prolong the misery that is our current society. We can, and maybe should, use how things work now to change to a better way things can work in the future. We can get involved in our local politics and support our local sheriff. Fascilitate, promote, and encourage the government to let people govern themselves. I feel that this is the kind of change that Obama was talking about. People make the right decision far more than the government can. Here is a link (www dot zeitgeistmovie dot com) that help you watch the two movies for free. This is completely free and the owners only ask that you purchase the DVDs if you have sufficient means to do so, as this helps them forward the Venus Project's agenda. However, The Venus Project ultimately starts with ourselves and how we think. We will simply make a choice to change to a different way and a brighter future. A future where the majority realize the highest standard of living versus the few in the current system. Next are two links for those of us interested in what to do about the problems that Zeigeist illustrated. ZEITGEIST MOVEMENT THE VENUS PROJECT THE JEDI ORDER @ FACEBOOK.COM :--Trepe 08:06, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Category:News